Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep14: Danger is Lurking
by RoxieDivine
Summary: The heat is rising for our favorite resistance, and just when you think things couldn't get worse the Tallest add more fire to flames. Meanwhile Joseph, Josh, and Scamooch return to school.
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously** **on Invader Zim...**

The chaotic actions of four Cadets has the lives of our favorite characters in a tail spin! They have attacked one another, and create havoc in the streets of Dib's home town; not to mention they played a hand in the destruction of human property while endangering the life of an innocent human. And now four out of the five cadets have been sentenced to death!

The Tallest have just sent a clear message to the collective; they will stop at nothing to keep their power. But unknown to them their one Irken enemy has grown in numbers, Tak and Goalit have banned together in hopes of insuring the future of the Amons and their race, and have convinced Zim of his destiny as the future Tallest.

Meanwhile, Joseph and Josh have settled into their new home, but how will they fair on their first day back to School?

 **NOW!**

 **Season** **1** **Episode** **14:** **Danger is Lurking**

 **Episode Summary:** The heat is rising for our favorite resistance, and just when you think things couldn't get worse the Tallest add more fire to flames. Meanwhile Joseph, Josh, and Scamooch return to school.

 **Author's** **Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader_ _Zim:_ _Renegades Season_ _1_ _Episode_ _13: Universal War._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel- _Invader_ _Zim:_ _The_ _Beginning_ _of_ _the_ _End._

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long to come up guys, I've ben without internet for a while, but it's back up! Before we start I would like to take the time to give credit to one of my readers for creating O/C Characters for this Episode. Kebarton thank you for the creation of Kornelius Newton, and Elma Hathaway. This episode would not be possible without them.

 **Disclaimers** : All credit for both O/C Characters go to their creator, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Episode 14-Danger is Lurking (Part1)**

 **(The Next morning...)**

 **[With the Tallest on Zec...]**

What they were about to do was against everything they had ever been taught,

Then again since when did they listen to past teachings?

Purple bit his lip, he was very unsure about this. "Red are you sure this is a very good idea?" He asked.

Red ignored him, and focused on the project at hand, before him is a Cloning chamber. Cloning chambers were much different than the cloning process they used to create Smeets; for Cloning chambers allowed the Irkens to make an exact clone of a full grown Irken, instead of starting all over as a Smeet. And at the moment Red was setting the control's to clone a very dangerous being.

"Red you and I both know the dangers of cloning an Amon this way." Purple urged.

Oh, yes he knew!

Cloning Amons with a Cloning chamber that had already gone through the change had disastrous results, and for a simple reason. Worthy ones that take their time in the transformation process usually turn out fine, but those who change too fast could end up dying. However, those who don't die are guaranteed to go rogue due to their brain failing to keep up with the changes that took over their body.

There were two different types of Rogues, the less dangerous ones were ironically like Tallest Red, and Purple. Tyrants out for their own gain, filled with their own ambitions, and blinded by power lust. They were dangerous yes, however; the other kind was far worse.

They were known as Berserks, and they were mindless, and out of control with anger that knew no limit. They walked around in a frenzy, and their only goal was to devour everything in sight. The berserks were simply animals, with no conscience, and no sense of remorse. All they cared about was the next feed, spilling innocent blood where ever it went.

And the Tallest planned to create one using Koi's DNA!

Purple looked at the revolting creature floating in the generation juices of the Cloning chamber with distain. Its eyes glowed like two blue neon lights, its figure was like that of slender man, tall and thin, with two sets of large claws and a mouth full of pointy teeth, perfect for tearing up flesh. It was those claws that had Purple shaking. "Red this monster will kill anything it sees." He voiced fearfully.

"You worry too much." Red assured him. "Once it gets a whiff of Zim's sent it'll see him as a threat, and track him down. Once that's done we'll finally be rid of him, and we'll terminate the beast."

"How?" Purple asked.

"I've place a detonator in its neck, it's programed to monitor for Zim's Squeedlyspooch over a 10,000 mile radius." Red explained. "Once Zim's Squeedlyspooch stops beating the detonator will go off, killing the beast."

"And if Zim doesn't die?" Purple dared to ask.

"He will, an Amon still going through the change is no match for a full realized berserk rogue." Red reasoned.

"And if someone gets hurt?" Purple asked. "Someone besides Zim?"

"We'll release it off Zec, in the city below, it's nocturnal so no Irkens will be in harm's way, as for the humans...well if they are not out late pass curfew they should be safe behind locked doors." Red reasoned.

Purple still looked unsure, Red sighed. "Listen Purple I know it's dangerous, but this thing can get rid of the problem before he reaches us, besides the renegades are bound to become snacks if they cross this thing. We'll get rid of two problems with one solution."

Purple wasn't convinced, but he nodded anyways, after all Red always made most of the decisions anyways. While Purple took a more submissive role of the two, it was the order of things with them, it was also why their inner beast never fought each other to death. "When will we release it?"

"It should be ready in three weeks' time." Red said.

Purple shivered, in 21 short days they would be releasing a monster upon an unsuspecting world. This should have been nothing new to him, but this time it was different. This monster wouldn't just see Zim as a threat, but Red, and Purple too! And if something went wrong with that detonator, then once Zim was dead the berserk Koi would try to get back up to Zec.

And if it succeeded, then they would be in more trouble than they ever dared to imagen.

* * *

 **(Back with Joseph...)**

 **[Location: Westville High]**

It felt so strange to be back...

Joseph walked down the halls of Westville High, cautiously, his goody, good two shoes image had no doubt been blemished thanks to this whole ordeal. Not only that but other cadets that sympathized for Rene and the three other cadets killed may not like the fact that he was alive.

However, to his surprise he was not met with any scorn, or distain instead he walked the halls as he always did. _'It must be the death sentence.'_ Joseph decided as he reached his locker. _'It has everyone scared to offend any humans.'_

"Well this isn't what I expected." Josh admitted as he closed his own locker.

"Me either." Joseph agreed.

"I mean usually Cadet Scamooch is giving me trouble by now." Josh pointed out. "It's not that I ain't grateful, it just feels off."

"Doesn't it?" an all too familiar voice asked.

' _Speak of the devil.'_ Josh turned to see none other than Cadet Scamooch himself, leaning against the locker next to him.

"So how's the new place?" Cadet Scamooch dared to ask.

Joseph knew the cadet just wanted things to go back to the way things were before this whole mess got started, and if he was being honest with himself he'd agree. After all Cadet Scamooch was a big part of their cover, sure he got them in trouble and caused them pain. But said trouble is what identified them. Josh was the trouble twin thanks to Cadet Scamooch's antics, and Joseph was the good one always bailing him out.

It was a big part of their routine, one that defined them in more ways than one.

"It's a dump thanks for asking!" Josh snapped.

Joseph cleared his throat. "What Josh means to say is it's a bit less than we are use too."

Cadet Scamooch smiled, in all honesty he was thankful that the human Joseph didn't seem too angry with him, sure them human had punched him out of anger; however Cadet Scamooch did throw him under the bus in the court room. So in the cadet's eyes they were even now. "So Joseph how does it feel to be behind for once? I bet it sucks."

Joseph smiled. "Speak for yourself I'm always ahead in all my classes."

"Wait you don't have to make up anything?" Josh asked.

"Nope." Joseph said with a smirk. "See over achieving does pay off."

"Nerd." Josh teased.

Joseph laughed, but suddenly grew serious. "Do you need me to walk you to class?"

"Oh enough already bro." Josh seemed to be begging. "The doctors cleared me, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked.

"Positive." Josh assured him. "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay." Joseph agreed, reluctantly before watching his brother walk away.

"So are we cool?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Uh?" Joseph inquired, looking lost.

"Look I don't like you, but I do enjoy how things were before." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "Can I still depend on you to tell me like it is?"

Joseph smiled. "Without a doubt." He assured him, closing his locker. "Besides I don't really blame you, I was just angry. I said things I didn't mean."

Cadet Scamooch nodded. "Good then carry my books, book slave!" he ordered dropping his mountain of books into Joseph's arms.

Joseph shook his head, but gripped the books tightly as he followed Cadet Scamooch to his 1st period class. "So how are you?"

"What do you mean?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"I heard about what happen to the other cadets." Joseph whispered, so the other students walking by them couldn't hear. "How are you feeling about all that?"

Cadet Scamooch paused, not sure how to answer, ever since Joseph saved his life things had been different with them, before the fire they had formed some sort of understanding; a friendship more or less. And it would appear that they had kept that status despite what his fellow cadets had done. However, to speak so openly about how he felt might not be wise.

Why?

Because he didn't agree with it at all!

Anger burned inside of him for what the Tallest had done, they were just cadets, and Josh had not been killed. He felt like the punishment was too extreme for the crime. However, who was he to speak up against the Tallest.

He was nobody! He had no say!

"Well I didn't like it." Joseph voiced openly, when Cadet Scamooch wouldn't answer. "I mean what they did was wrong, but isn't death a bit extreme?"

"The Tallest spoke it, and no one can voice against it." Cadet Scamooch finally said. "So it doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes, it does." Joseph said. "You're a voice of the people, how can a leader run an empire without listening to their people? How do they know what you need? How do they assure you in times of fear?"

"Careful Joseph, those words could get you in trouble." Cadet Scamooch warned.

Joseph nodded. "You're right, I forgot my place; forgive me." The boy said. "In fact forget I even mentioned it."

But that was just it! Cadet Scamooch couldn't forget it, his words branded in to the cadet's mind like hot iron. What kind of leader didn't listen to its people? How can you run an empire if you don't know what they need? How do they assure you in times of fear?

Joseph entered Cadet Scamooch's first period class, and placed his books down at his usual desk, and gave his brother a wave.

Josh waved back, and watched as Joseph placed his finger to the side of his nose. It was a hand sign, saying the seed had been planted.

Josh nodded, ever since they found out about the Ancestors the two, along with Tak and Goalit had been on a mission to create doubt in the minds of the Irken population. Doubts that the Red and Purple were best suited for the job as the Tallest.

And since Joseph could always speak freely with Cadet Scamooch he planted the seed of doubt with him, and in time that seed would grow, and the evidence of that was written all over Cadet Scamooch's face.

The doubt was there, and it was already taking root.

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit...)**

 **[Location: Human Science Camp]**

This world was so alien to him...

Goalit looked around the facility in awe, it wasn't Vort by a long shot, but the science Earth division was a sight to see. The Humans called it Science Camp, since they all Humans present were captured Scientist, forced to live in the encampment and reengineer their human Tech into the Irken armory.

This after all was the Irken way, conquered worlds' technology was added into the Irken folds in order to better themselves. Allowing their technology to evolve at an alarming rate, a rate too fast for anyone to keep up with. It was a very ingenious strategy, one that had kept the Irken Empire on top for over 200 years.

Thousands of scientist filled the halls of the large skyscraper, that tower over the ruins of a forgotten town. The town itself had been destroyed during the Armada's initial attack on the planet, and remarkably the skyscraper was left standing, while the rest of the city was demolished. The facility was divided up in floors, there were 48 floors in all, and each floor had its place, its purpose. The first floor was a check in post, all personnel Irken or human, had to go through this Check point to get in, or out of the building.

The humans were allowed outside for breaks and leisure, the building was surrounded by an electric fence, this discouraged any escape attempts. At the entrance of the fence was another check point, and only Irken Vehicles were allowed pass. The second floor through the twentieth was set assigned for housing. Each human was given their own room, with a bed, a dresser, a TV, a closet, a bathroom; everything the humans would need to feel relaxed.

At first the humans were not given these things, and it lead the scientist getting bored, and finding other things to occupy there time, like experimenting in the labs. After a few unplanned explosions, the Irken guards gave in, and became more lenient. Floor 21 housed several different necessities such as a gym, a cafeteria, and a Library. Leaving floors 22-47 for different verities of labs, with different purposes, and then finally there was floor 49.

Floor 49 housed the newly engineered weaponry that had been tested, and was ready for shipment. Ships would land on the well-guarded roof, take the roof entry down to floor 49 and load up the new products into their ships and leave.

Of course Goalit understood why the shipments and the weapons were done at the top of the skyscraper. The enemy would have to get all the way to the top floor to steal anything, and the facility was well guarded, with lookout towers on all sides of the fence, two check points, and only one way in, or out. It was almost impossible to brake in.

Almost, but Goalit knew of a forgotten Seward System that ran straight under the facility, which could be accessed from the storm drain in the basement of the building. He had stumbled upon this finding while exploring the facility from top to bottom on his own, after he was given his assignment earlier that morning.

If he was still loyal to the empire he would have reported the find to his superiors at once! However, now he tucked the knowledge away for safe keeping. He would guard the entrance to the storm drain, and make sure no one else found it. And when the time was right the resistance could plan an attack on the facility, which would cripple the Armada's war effort tenfold.

Goalit shivered at the thought, he had never done something so reckless before. This was against everything in his nature, and yet at the same time it wasn't. For you see it was in his nature to obey his Tallest, but it was also in his nature to insure a bright future for his students; past and present.

"Now as I told you earlier you will be working in the Robotics department." A voice said beside him.

Goalit was immanently pulled back into the matter at hand, to his right was an Irken scientist, with large orange eyes, the light green skin of his forehead was crowned with the Irken insignia, all scientist had one on their forehead, symbolizing that they were soldiers of knowledge, not combat.

The Irken name was Beki, and he was dwarf compared to Goalit's impressive five feet, which was the norm, for he was freakishly tall in shew standers. The small Irken scientist wear a white lab coat, combat boots, and goggles which were at the moment resting on the top of his head.

"Yes, the Robotics department." Goalit repeated.

"Yes, Sir their job is to build, and designer Robots, that they use to test our new Irken war machines." Beki explained.

"The machines paired with human Technology?" Goalit asked.

Beki nodded. "Their works is very important, they are the final phase of all products here; they test them, and deem them worthy of shipment. Your job is to make sure they work in a timely manner and are staying out of trouble."

"So I'm a supervisor?" Goalit asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"You can help them work if you feel too bored watching, just as long as things get done." Beki informed him.

Goalit breathed a sigh of relief, he really wasn't the stand around and do nothing kind of guy. He loved to keep busy. "Very well, I am ready to meet my team."

Beki nodded, and lead him further down the hall, and stopped moments later at a door labeled Robotics/Testing Unit, Room 1556. "This is it." He whispered. "Now I warn you they're an interesting bunch, never a dull moment."

Goalit couldn't help but smile. "Perfect."

Beki opened the door, to a very messy work station, so messy it made Goalit's OCD go haywire. There were robotic parts everywhere, all over the floor, the counters, and so one, no doubt from testing the weapons on robotic dummies. The two Irken scientist walked into the main part of the department, a big open place with a big bullseye painted on the wall. Adjacent to the main room was four smaller rooms, no doubt each of their individual offices, along with one more big room, most likely the meeting room.

The meeting room door opens to three human personnel who have no doubt just finished their morning meeting. They are all dressed in buttoned up lab coats, and combat boots. The youngest of the three is a young woman, no doubt still in her teens, she looks about same age as the Earth boy he had met last night. Goalit believed Dib was his name. His first thought was why someone so young was in a place like this? She's Caucasian, with Auburn colored hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She stands about 5foot 2in, and has a petite build.

The man to her right made Goalit do a double take, half human, half machine, the man was a sight to see. He is tall and skinny but not without muscle. With dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The entire left sided of his body is made up a human torso with robotic limbs. Including a mechanical left arm, and left leg, a binocular robot left eye, and cybernetic ears.

The man to her left is more normal looking, well except for his crazy jet black hair which is in the shape of an out of control lightning bolt, he is also Caucasian, and wearing goggles over his brown eyes. "Awe Sargent Beki what a surprise to see you this fine morning." The man says in a supper professional voice.

"Professor, Elma, Kornelius this is your new Supervisor, Sargent Goalit." Beki said, introducing Goalit to them.

"It's a pleasure Sir." The cyborg said, offering his robotic hand.

Goalit looked at it dumbly.

"You shake it sir, it's a form of human greeting." Beki explained, demonstrating by shaking the cyborg's out stretched hand. "Their now you give it a try." He advised.

Goalit obeyed and shook the cyborg's hand.

"My name is Kornelius Sir, Kornelius Newton." The Cyborg introduced himself, and this bright young lady beside me is Elma Hathaway." He said, introducing the young girl.

Elma offered Goalit her hand, and he shakes it, she blushes nervously as they touch. "It's an Honor to meet you." She said. "I hope we can all work together swiftly, and get along just as well."

Goalit couldn't help but smile, he hadn't expected to be greeted to happily by any of the humans. He was immanently reminded of his friends back on Vort, so kind; even after the takeover. He had been expecting a tense environment, he had heard most places with humans, and Irkens working together were this way. However, the Camp was mellow, possibly because the Scientist had earned such through hard work, and good behavior.

Finally the last of the three extended a hand, and Goalit let go of Elma's to shake his.

"Names Membrane." He said, giving his hand a firm shake. "Professor Membrane."

* * *

 **Episode 14-Danger is Lurking (Part1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** OMG Looks like Professor Membrane isn't dead after all! What will this mean for the resistance! And more importantly what will this mean for Dib, and Gaz?

 _Find out Next week in_ _Danger is Lurking: Part 2._

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter? Why not!

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own invader Zim

* * *

 **Episode 14-Danger is Lurking (Part2)**

 **(Back with Cadet Scamooch)**

 **[Location: Westville High- Lunch Time]**

He just couldn't get those words out of his head.

" _You're a voice of the people, how can a leader run an empire without listening to their people? How do they know what you need? How do they assure you in times of fear?"_

He knew such questions were traitorous, to question your leaders was unspoken of, and one of the greatest taboos in the empire. However, Cadet Scamooch could not stop himself from wondering, these questions were of humans views. Ones of equality, and fairness, something the cadet knew nothing of, and yet they made since.

This realization only made his quest for Zim increase in its importance. There had to be some reason why he would go against his own race. No Irken had ever done it before, no matter how bad they were treated, so why?

Why Had Zim left? And why did he dedicate his efforts to fighting them now?

Cadet Scamooch sighed as he sat down alone at an empty table in the cafeteria. He just knew there was a part of the puzzle he was missing, something caused Zim to turn against them. Of course he had his theory's, reports that he managed to sneak a look at talked about the human girl he had fell in love with. Had she done something to change his views? Then again what could she possibly say to him to make him see things in her favor?

What did she do to him to make him see his people in a harsher light?

Cadet Scamooch was determine to find out!

However, one obstacle stood in his way.

Finding Zim!

He needed to find a way into the resistance, to discover their hide out so he could seek out the Irken in question, and ask him these questions. But how? Reports stated the renegades had the build of human teenagers, based on average human height, and weight. His vice Principal, Mr. Gijon was convinced that some of his very own human classmates were secretly members of the resistance.

Where they?

Mr. Gijon had once tasked him with Spying on Joseph and his friends, because their large group was indeed suspicious. However, his efforts had been stopped, when he had bumped trays with Josh at lunch. Water splattered all over Cadet Scamooch from the tray; a fight broke out, and the next thing he knows is he's in trouble with Principle Razi.

Cadet Scamooch looked up from his tray to stare out the window, towards the large oak tree in the middle of the School yard. Joseph and his friends were busily eating, and talking, sometimes laughing. The cadet's eyes zeroed in on Josh.

Had had the human done it on purpose?

Had he and Joseph planed the whole thing?

At the time of the incident Cadet Scamooch had thought so, but after Joseph had saved his life his suspicions of him being in the resistance fade.

After all why save him if the boy was in a group that fought to eliminate them?

Then again Zim was in that same group, and he had saved him too! He had chased off those Cadets that had beat him in the rain on that fateful day.

Was it possible?

Had Cadet Scamooch been right about them all along?

He wasn't sure, but one question did jump out at him. If Joseph was a member of the resistance, wouldn't the Computer brain in the courtroom have detected it? After all there was no fooling a brain, at least none that anyone he knew was aware of.

And just like that Cadet Scamooch found himself second guessing his vice principal's suspicions. Sure there had been a confirmed sighting of at least 20 members of the resistance, but that didn't mean it was the same 20 kid's that ate around the oak tree. Besides, he had classes with several of them, and none of them striked him as the rebellious type.

All but Josh, who was too obvious to be really a member of the resistance. After all wouldn't a rebel be less open about his hatred towards them. Wait did he just contradict himself? And if so wouldn't that make Joseph the rebel since he didn't act rebellious at all?

Cadet Scamooch shook his head, and returned his gaze to his lunch, this was all so very confusing, he needed a way in; but what was he supposed to do? Stalk each and every one of his classmates until he had an answer? It wasn't like he had any cool devices to aid him with either. As a cadet, Scamooch didn't even have PAK legs! No, such additions were reserved for invaders, and soldiers, not cadets in training.

He needed to find a way in, and his only sort of effective idea was to wait for the Resistance to strike again. If he hacked into the Irken Police Scanners, he could listen for an attack in progress and sneak out to investigate. Of course he could get in a lot of trouble if he was caught off Zec after curfew. But what else was he to do, he had to find Zim, he had to know why!

The question burned his insides, with anticipation, as well as anxiety. As An Amon, Zim had everything going right for him, so why? Why give it all up for a girl? Why fight them tooth and nail, to free a planet he had helped conquer, it just didn't make since.

"Sir, may we sit?" a voice ask break him from his thoughts.

Cadet Scamooch looked up to see four brand new cadets looking own at him, they looked eager to sit with him, but he wasn't happy about that. "I can't give you a high status." He said. "I'm not an Amon anymore."

"We know." A female with dark green skin and large yellow eyes said. She was a bit shorter than Cadet Scamooch and wear the standard blue cadet Uniform. "My name is Meg, and we don't care, we're just eager to learn." She said honestly.

Cadet Scamooch smiled. If he was being honest to be in a group of other cadets again did sound inviting. "Fine you can follow me around if you wish, but I don't like suck ups!" he warned as the four sat down.

"Then what do you like?" A blue eyed cadet with almost olive green skin asked as he sat down to his left side.

"I like people to tell me how it is, no lies, and no sugar coding; just plain and simple." Cadet Scamooch answered him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Sor." The cadet answered. "I'm training for the science divisions of the military."

"Warb and I are going to work in engineering." Another female cadet with pink eyes and dark green skin said, pointing to the cadet beside her.

The cadet, Warb was a bit shorter than Meg, and her eyes were strangely gray, her skin was also a dark green. "Raki is right." She said. "I want to create new technology for our ships. Make them faster, stronger."

"And I'm going to be an Invader." Meg pipped in. "What are you going to do Sir?"

It was a question that he hadn't given much thought. As an Amon he always thought he would one day replace General Kazar, but now that his secret of really being a shew was out; Cadet Scamooch had no future. He had to start over, but what else could he do?

He had spent 2 years of his life as General Kazar's pupil, and 15 years training to be something he wasn't; an Amon. And now he was nothing, just another shew, with no idea what he was going to do with his life. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "Now that I'm not an Amon my future is no longer planed out for me."

"You can still be a soldier." Meg pointed out. "You just won't be the General of the Armada."

He knew she was right, But Cadet Scamooch wasn't sure if he really wanted to be a soldier, he was chosen to step in as an Amon before he was born, and had not been given a choice of the matter. He also had no say in studying under General Kazar.

This was the first time ever he had a choice, sure the computer brain might chose something else for them all to be if they didn't measure up. But for now they each could train for whatever they wanted to be. It was in this moment that Cadet Scamooch understood that this is what it must feel like to be human.

Humans used to make all their own choices; what school to go to, what to wear, eat, and do what they wanted with their lives once they were grown. But unlike Irkens there was no limits. Anyone could grow up to be the leader, or a soldier, or an engineer; for they were all equal. General Kazar once told him a civilization couldn't last long like that, for no one was born equal. Some were born wealthy, while others poor. Some were born in good health, while other's where born with birth defects. How could they possibly be equal if they were from different classes of the social pyramid? How could they be equal if some where faster than others, or smarter?

However, Cadet Scamooch had witnessed the humans ignore said things about each other, and treat each other like they were equal. How they did it without their civilization collapsing was a mystery all in itself. Yes, the humans were an enigma, how they managed to survive for so long was hard to explain, even for the smartest of their scientist. "I suppose I could." He finally agreed.

The bell rings around them, and they all pick up their trays to dump them.

The door to outside opens, and Joseph and his friends come pouring in to do the same.

"Enjoy your lunch worm?" Cadet Scamooch asked Joseph as he stood beside him.

"Oh it was as edible as bark Sir." He retorted with a laugh.

The new cadets perk up an eye brow at his forwardness, Cadet Scamooch notices and laughs as well. "I told you I like the cold harsh truth." He reasoned. "By the way this is Campbell, he's my minion in denial, and you'll be seeing him a lot."

Joseph visibly rolled his eyes. "The day I become your minion is the day pigs fly."

"Pigs don't fly?" Meg pointed out.

"Exactly ma'am." Joseph agreed. "In other words it's not going to happen."

"We'll see." Cadet Scamooch said with a smirk.

"Who are these guys any ways?" Josh asked cutting in. "Your new posy or something."

"Oh my Irk is he your clone?!" Raki cut in

Joseph sighed. "No Ma'am, we're twins." He answered.

"Twins?" Warb asked.

"It means they were born together, and look similar because they split from the same fetus." Cadet Scamooch explained.

Josh rolled his eyes, why did they have to explain this to every Irken they met? Did the Irkens not have twins? He looked to his brother as if his eyes held the answer. They probably did, but unfortunately Josh was no mind reader.

"Oh." Raki said, even though her face clearly showed that she still didn't get it.

Josh rolled his eyes again, it was a wonder that the Irkens hadn't stuffed all the twins into some lab to test on.

Joseph smiled, thinking the same thing. "Anyways got to get to class."

"No you're still my book slave!" Cadet Scamooch reminded him.

"Question." Josh said. "Why is he your book slave, I mean he doesn't owe you?"

"Oh but he does." Cadet Scamooch corrected him.

"I do?" Joseph asked.

"Yep if you had listened to me and stayed out of my business you wouldn't have ended up in court." Cadet Scamooch reasoned. "So now you have to practice listening to me."

"Of course I do." Joseph said sarcastically, and began to follow Cadet Scamooch out of the lunchroom and towards his locker, so he could carry his books. "And for how long will I endure this lesson?" he asked.

"Until I think you've learned something." Cadet Scamooch sneered.

Joseph smiled, knowing he had been out done. "Well played sir." He admitted.

"Yes, I'm amazing I know." Cadet Scamooch bragged, giving himself a pat on the back.

"But I do have my Community service hours after school, and every weekend for the next month." Joseph advised him.

"That's it?" Cadet Scamooch was stunned. "They let you off easy in my book."

Joseph nodded. "Which I am grateful." He admitted. "I thought I was a goner."

"None sense." Cadet Scamooch disagreed, as they stopped at his locker. "A goody good two shoes like you doesn't belong behind bars." He said, opening his locker, and handing Joseph a stack of books." Besides I need you here to carry my books."

Joseph forced a smile, and tried to fight the urge to deck the cadet right there. The overgrown Smeet had no right to treat him this way, then again the child had no idea who he was really talking to, or what. To his surprise the beast within does not grow angry by his antics, in fact it hasn't given him a problem since he spoke with Tak, and Goalit the night before.

Something about knowing he had his Ancestors blessing, despite his flaws seemed to put his entire being at peace. And for the first time in a long time, there is a since of belonging, he feels whole for the first time, in a long time.

Josh smiled as he followed his brother, and the cadets down the hall towards their next class, he was thinking the same thing, Joseph was doing better today than the day before, and he was openly grateful.

It was one less problem to worry about,

Or so he thought!

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit)**

 **[Location: Human Science Camp]**

Routine,

There was just something about it that always felt wrong to him, and yet Goalit had come to learn that humans were the very definition of routine. Their whole lives ran like clockwork, from the time they woke up, to the time they laid their heads down for bed; everything was preplanned.

It was all very nerve racking to him, to say the least; and yet strangely it didn't take him long to adopt such dangerous habits. For example, every day was the same here at the encampment. The robotics division started their mornings with coffee in the meeting room where they discussed the day's priorities and their goals for the next week, or weeks to come. After that Kornelius would set so work on designing and/or repairing the robot dummies. While Elma, and the Professor went down a list of weapons and tested them in the main room of their unit.

Then once lunch came around, they'd find a stopping point, and go back to the meeting room. Where they would eat a prepared lunch, and discuss their progress so far; while adjusting the schedule if they saw the need to do so. Once lunch was finished Kornelius, went back to the robots, and Elma and The Professor continued down the list of weapons, and this continued until it was time to clock out for the day.

When the work day was over, the team would clean up, log their progress, and then lock up the shop. Once that was done they had precisely four hours to eat dinner, and have some time of leisure before lights out. And this was their entire schedule from dawn to lights out, all week long; for 365 days out of the year.

And in a matter of minutes Goalit found himself following their routine perfectly, he even increased their output by repair, or remodifying the weapons that turn out defective. Saving them a trip down stairs where they would have to wait for the repair unit to get around to it.

"You're really good at this." Elma said as she watched him repair the targeting system on an automatic lazar.

Goalit couldn't help, but smile as he poured over his work. He had never really been praised before. Irkens were expected to do their job well, and was never praised by their superiors for doing well at something they should already know how to do. Even the Vortian, while very friendly to him, did not praise him for a job well done for they too believed such things were unnecessary. However, the humans seemed to hand out praises to each other for just about everything, and said praises seemed to motivate them to do even better.

Humans were so strange to him, everything about them was so different; so alien.

"There, try it now Professor." Goalit advised as he handed the repaired weapon to Professor Membrane.

Professor Membrane gladly takes the weapon and aims it at the robot in front of the bullseye. "Newton, activate evasive maneuver sequence." He ordered.

Kornelius nods, and by pressing a button on a tablet, activates the sequence, ordering the robot to move back and forth in front of the bullseye, trying to avoid the weapon's blast. However, if the weapons targeting system is working, the blast should have no problem hitting its target.

Professor Membrane aims, fires, and the weapon's blast finds its target with ease; it's a direct hit!

The three scientist cheer at his success.

"Well I can see why they placed you with us." Kornelius said. "Our last supervisor didn't lift a finger, and we were so behind. However with you, we should catch up in no time. What do you think Elma?"

Elma pulls out the schedule, looking at it thoughtfully. "We'd have to come in an hour earlier, and say two hours later." She answered doing all the math in her head. "Do that for about two weeks, and we should be caught up."

"Perfect." Goalit cut in. "Our superiors will be pleased to hear how much our work ethics have improved in the span of one day."

"Great." Elma exclaimed. "Are we ready to move on to the next one on the list?"

"It needs a few more modifications." Goalit admitted as he looked over the blue prints for the next weapon.

Elma stands beside him, watching as he works.

"Well I'm going for a coffee and doughnut run." Professor Membrane said. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll have my usual." Kornelius said, from his office where he was busily repairing the robot that was just fired by the lazar.

"Me too." Elma agreed. "But get chocolate doughnuts this time." She said. "I know I'm not usually found of them, but I'm in the mood for chocolate."

"Will do." Professor Membrane assured her, than looking to Goalit he said. "And you Sir?"

Goalit was taken aback for a moment, and for good reason. Did they actually care enough to bring him a late afternoon snack? Usually he noticed that the Irken soldiers would have to get their own snacks, or order a human to do it for them. However the professor asked him politely, and his peers weren't angered by it. "Uh I like ones with filling myself." He admitted. "Maybe some Irken doughnut holes with some blurpleberry filling."

"Alright, anything to drink?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Just an Irken soda will do." He said, and then added. "Thank you."

Professor Membrane simply nods and sets off to fill the order.

Goalit remains stunned, and Elma catches on. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No." Goalit said, and then thinking better of it he added. "It's just-I didn't expect you all to be so kind to me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Elma asked.

"We took over your planet." Goalit pointed out.

"Yes, you did." Elma agreed. "And I'll admit that still to this day; I do feel pretty bitter about it. However being angry about it, and giving you a hard time is certainly not going to make it any easier for either of us." She explained. "Besides, you're not like the rest of them."

"How can you tell?" Goalit asked.

"What kind of Irken says thank you?" Elma teased.

Goalit smiled, she got him there. "You've made your point." He said as he continued to work, only to stop as he noticed how eagerly she was watching. "Would you like to learn how?" he asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"It'll move even faster if two of us are working the repairs." He reasoned.

"And you'd teach me?" She said, not believing her ears.

"Of course, we're on the same team aren't we?" he asked.

Elma smiled, and pulled out a note book and sat down beside him.

Goalit smiled, and began explain various parts of the weapon, as Elma took notes feverishly. This was what he was meant to do, teach, it was what he long to do as well. And it had been a very long time since he had met such a bright and well-rounded pupil. In fact he believed his last one was Zim himself.

He could get use to this, however he knew pretty soon he'd have to leave to join the resistance.

However, who's to say he had to go alone?

* * *

 **Episode 14-Danger is Lurking (Part2)**

 **Author's Notes:** it looks like Goalit may have just found some possible new recruits for the resistance. But will they agree to go with him?

 _Find out Next week in_ _Danger is Lurking: Part 3._

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	4. Part 3

**Author's Notes:** Last part of the episode, thanks for reading, please review!

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Invader Zim

* * *

 **Episode 14-Danger is Lurking (Part3)**

 **(Back to Joseph...)**

 **[Location: 5th Pd. Irk History]**

Why they even bothered teaching them Irken History was beyond him.

On Earth humans believed history was there to prevent the people from making past mistakes all over again, but Irkens were different. If there was something about their history they didn't like, for an example like a time where they didn't win against someone; they would just claim the battle never took place, and deny every part of it.

Such denial made their history books unreliable, but Joseph knew that as a human, he was not supposed to know these things. The Irken's lied about their history to them so they could look good, and unbeatable; but in reality the Irken Empire had gotten their butts, kicked before. It wasn't impossible, they just wanted them to think so. However for the sake of his grade, Joseph wrote down the lies that had been fed to him onto his work sheet.

His teacher, Mr. Kizo walked up, and down the aisle of desk making sure everyone kept their eyes on their own paper. He was pretty short in Irken standers, with strongly gray eyes, and dark green skin. He wear the standard uniform for all male instructors at the school. An Irken Military uniform, in gold coloring, the females were white.

The students also had uniforms, Boys in navy blue, girls in soft pink, Boys were shirt vest with dress pants, while girls wear blouses and skirts. Cadets, and humans dressed alike, it hadn't been this way before Joseph was arrested, but perhaps the death sentences had enforced stricter rules.

"Now I will call role, and you will voice your presence loudly." Mr. Kizo hissed, if I call someone who is not here, I want to hear nothing but silence! Do I make myself clear?"

A collections of yes, sir filled the room.

"Good Now let's get started, Amy?" Mr. Kizo asked.

"Here." Amy stated simply.

"Good, Conner?"

"Here Sir." Conner answered.

"Excellent! Crystal?" Mr. Kizo asked.

Not a word.

"Crystal Patterson?" Mr. Kizo spoke louder, than stopped. "Wait isn't that the blind girl that caused all that fuss with the resistance?" he asked. "Yes I believe it was, Irk I thought I had her name removed."

Joseph squirmed in his seat, uncomfortably Crystal, also known as the Blind Bandit was now a member of the resistance, but she wasn't always. There was a time when she was a part of the underground. A group of people who lived in the swards, hiding from the Irken law, refusing to become a part of the Irken machine. Sadly these people usually were captured and sold as slaves, some served as minions on Zec, while others were sold across the cosmos.

Crystal, had entrusted herself in there safety, she became the Blind Bandit, a Ninja of the night rescuing those captured by the slave traders. However, she longed to do more, to save the human race for the grip of the Irken Empire. So she left the underground in search of the Renegades, and enrolled herself in this very school in hopes of finding them.

And she did, unfortunately she hadn't come alone! Crystal had stumbled upon a secret of the enemy, something the tallest didn't want to get out. In a hidden factory Irken scientist were experimenting a form of mind control on humans, and with Crystal's help they managed to put a stop to it. However, the Irken's had downloaded her DNA into the tracking protocol of every spy drone on the planet. And even though she was given a communicator with the ability to cancel out the spy drones tracking protocol the Renegades had decided it was best for her to stay hidden.

So she did, by remaining with in the underwater dome, Crystal was free from her days of running, but it came with a price. She could never leave the safety of the dome, so she was stuck there, alone, waiting for the hat to die down so the others could rejoin her for a much needed meeting.

A meeting about Tak, and Goalit, the ancients, and more importantly their next move. Joseph hadn't seen Crystal last night when he and Dib had their meeting with Tak, and Goalit. Of course it was possible that she had already turned in for the night, but still he felt uneasy leaving her there alone. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he feared for her safety, as well as the safety of all their involvement in the resistance if an enemy were to locate, and steal files from the dome. Everyone would be at risk, and Joseph feared one blind girl, no matter how impressive she might be; would be no match for a team of well-trained Irken soldiers.

However, he had no control over that, he had to trust her, especially now.

"Joseph?" Mr. Kizo shouted, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Here sir." Joseph answered.

"Good, I trust you are caught up with the rest of us?" Mr. Kizo asked.

"Yes Sir." Joseph assured him.

"Very good, all of you continue your work, I am going to go get this wretched name off my attendance list for good!" Mr. Kizo hissed.

Joseph flinched at his words, and a since of pride flooded within him. He suddenly felt the urge to defend one of his own, but bit his tongue. He had just gotten back after all, and could not afford to make trouble.

Not that making trouble was in Joseph Campbell's nature, no Joseph was supposed to be the well-mannered one.

Supposed to be, being the key words there, however, it was simple for him to regain his composure, the beast within seemed more lenient since he had learn of the Ancestors and their blessing. However, he did have one fear. He was labels a defective, did they know this? And if not would they retract their blessing if they found out? He sure hoped not, he needed them to bless him, so he could get his people back down the right path.

' _What if I'm not the right person for the job?'_ he thought. _'Will I have the will to step down? Will one of the Ancients become the Tallest instead?'_ These were questions that haunted his mind, and he could not find a way to honestly answer them. He pretended to be strong, but did he really have the strength necessary to put his own ideas, dreams, and emotions aside, and think of his people alone. He talked a good game, but was he really prepared to leave it all behind? Could he really leave Earth? Could he really leave Gaz?

He knew some day he'd have to, their love was not meant to be; but would he have the strength to break her heart. To tell her to find another, or die alone, just the thought of what he had to do made him sick. He wondered what she was doing now, did she miss him? Did she think of him as much as he thought of her?

Joseph looked up out the window towards Zec, thinking of the one he loved, and wondering if their love really had a chance at all.

Were they meant to be? Or were they simply doomed from the start?

* * *

 **(Back to Gaz)**

 **[Location: Zec, room 1235]**

Gaz hissed as she scratched at the Irken insignia on her arm once more, it felt like the symbol had been engraved in her skin, and the result was an unbearable itch that consumed her. She felt as if she could think of nothing else, but the constant urge to scratch. The mark seemed to do it on purpose too, as if to constantly remind her of her treachery against the human race.

' _Only traitors become minions.'_ Gaz pushed the thought away, and forced herself to stop, and picked up her pencil again, she was in her own room now, but it was still like a cage to her.

Sure it was big, and open with a large TV, and bed, decorated with her favorite colors, black, and purple, but the door was still locked form the outside. She was still stuck here in this place. Tak had assured her that all she had to do was prove her loyalty to the Tallest and she would be free to roam as she pleased. And she had assured her that their plan against the Tallest would do just that.

She would earn their trust in time, but it would come at a terrible price. Gaz winced, could she do it? Would she be strong enough to do the unspeakable? _'What will they think of me?'_ She asked. _'And Zim? What will he do when he realizes his efforts to rescue me will be all for nothing? Will he simply give up?'_ A tear rolled down her cheek, at the thought _. 'Will he come to hate me, will he believe my lies, or will our love stay strong?'_

Was it even real love?

Could they even love?

After all she was a human girl, and he was an Alien male who was at least a century and a half older than she. Was it too ridiculous to think that their love would survive this war? Wouldn't it be better to stop this now while they were ahead?

This wasn't the first time she was plagued by these thoughts. She was not stupid, she could see the truth as plain as day. And the truth was simple, one day she would leave Zim. Sure they might find a way to stay together, he could let his people leave him here, behind; pretend to be human for the rest of her days, but the truth still remained.

One day she would die, she and all of Zim's other human friends would leave this world; they would leave him here alone. Wouldn't it be easier to just let him go now? Could she truly say she loved him if she allowed him to hold on to her, only to watch her die a little more each day? To see her grow old and wrinkly, while he stayed young and fit.

Was it really fair to tie him down like that when his people needed him more?

Yes, thanks to Tak, Gaz was aware of Zim's true destiny, how could she deny them that? How could she deny the Universe their freedom from Irken rule after years of persecution just so she could have him all to herself? It was selfish to even think in such a way, and it made her feel sick that she was even tempted by the thought. Like her own needs mattered more than the needs of the masses as a whole.

No, thinking like that only made her as bad as the Tallest!

She had to let Zim go, it was for the best.

"What was I even thinking?" She asked out loud. "How could I have been stupid enough to think we had a chance?" She scratched her shoulder again, and watched as a tear drop fell on her sketch of the City of Zec. She found the world around her so beautiful, she felt so guilty to find it this way; she should hate the sight of Irken progress. However, seeing it allowed her to connect with a side of Zim she never knew.

Tak said Zec was modeled after many major Irken cities on Irk, to know that this was the kind of super hi-tech world that Zim grew up with helped her understand why he appeared so stupid when he first came here. He wasn't really stupid, he just didn't know, humans were too prehistoric for him to relate to. They were too primitive, heck even Albert Einstein was too smart to do simple things, like tie his own shoes.

Still she shouldn't be captivated by this place, it was wrong. Gaz balled up the piece of paper and threw it into the waste disposal, before glancing out her window, down at her own home town.

She wonder where her beloved was, and if Dib was with him.

Were they getting along?

Were they getting enough to eat?

She hoped so, she really hoped they were okay, after all they were all she had left in this world.

And soon even Zim would leave her, leaving only Dib by her side; it was after all for the best.

Still she wasn't really sure she could say good bye.

* * *

 **(Somewhere deep in the vast of Space…)**

This was it...

This was the moment that would redefine them forever, Miz the Irken elder looked over the vast number of troops with a look of bitter distain. They were all of different races, each of them shouldered bitterness for her children, and what they had done to their people. However, what she was about to ask of them now was far greater than bitter rivalry, for she herself felt bitterness towards them; her own children no less. And yet, none of that mattered, no what mattered was returning the cosmos to the balance it had once known 2 centuries ago.

It would not be an easy feet, but she was not looking for easy; no she was looking for peace.

And as strange as it sounds peace never did come easy.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today." She said to the troops. "I know this is hard for you, but I ask of this as a friend who has asked for nothing in return for the sanctuary I have provide for you for years."

"We are here for you as well as us." La Nar spoke, stepping forward.

"Just tell us what we need to do." Another Vortian spoke up, she stood alongside Lar Nar; her pink skin was wrinkled, proving her age, her green eyes narrowed in intensity.

Miz could see the wisdom in those eyes. "We have finally had enough." She said. "It's time we put our children back in their place, but we cannot do it alone."

"You're asking us if we are okay with eliminating your children." The female Vortian asked.

"No." Miz said. "I am asking you to find it in your hearts to forgive them, to stand beside me and eliminate those who lead them down that path, as well as those who support them."

"You asked that we spare those who are simply obeying out of fear?" another one of the troops screamed. "Why show them mercy when they have showed us none!"

The troops shouted their agreements.

"And why allow them to live? What's to say they won't go back to their old ways?" The old Vortian female asked.

"Because there is a pure soul among them." Miz shouted. "One that is determine to set things right, to bring us back to a simpler time. A time of peace, and tranquility, a time were we all stood to gain from each other. Where we valued each other's strengths, and shared the fruits of our labor with one another."

"There is really an Amon alive today who feels this way?" The old Vortian female asked.

"Yes," Miz admitted. "His name is Zim, and in a matter of time he will finish the final change, and he will be ready to challenge the Tallest for his place. However..." her expression grew dark. "There will be some who do not want to change, some of our children love War, and will not let it go, and we must eliminate them."

"How?" Lar Nar asked.

"We will rage war against every Irken ruled planet in the cosmos, one by one they will fall." Miha stated, cutting in. "Those who resist will be shown no mercy, but those who obey their Ancestors and stand down will be spared."

"And in time they will join us." Razor explained, our army will grow, and spread, until we outnumber the few that Stand with the Tallest on Earth."

"I know it sounds impossible." Tulu spoke softly, as he noted the looks of doubt in the troop's faces. "But if we do not make a stand now, than one day they will find us here on this rock, and we will be eliminated. We cannot allow this to go one any longer, think of the ones who are still slaving away for the Irken machine." He yelled, louder. "You owe it to them to free them from their chains, it is your duty as a fellow member of their race."

"Yes." Miz agreed. "If you cannot do it for us, then do it for them." She waited for an answer, and for a while she got none.

Finally the old Vortian female stepped forward. "I will fight for us." She said. "We have been a united people since Operation: Impending Doom, we cannot afford to think of separate people now."

"Thank you Eva." Miz said, showing obvious relief.

"The Resisty is behind you as well." Lar Nar agreed stepping forward as well.

And then just like that, one by one all the troops stepped forward, each one declaring their loyalty to the task at hand. However it would not be an easy task, no this task would be harder than anyone they had done before.

"Man will die at our hands." Smoots whispered.

"It cannot be helped young one." Tulu hushed her. "Miz is right peace does not come without war, it is a proven fact. This is the only way."

"I know." Smoots answered quickly, "I just wish-"

"Don't we all?" Razor said, cutting her off.

"It will be alright." Mucoid said, speaking for the first time. "We must believe that."

Smoots nodded, he was right, they could not lose hope now. "Maybe they will drop their weapons at the sight of us."

"Some will." Razor assured her.

"But some will not." Miz said, her tone somewhat defeated.

Smoots nodded, her understanding was clear: This would not be an easy war!

No it was the war to end all wars...

But would it really end?

' _Doesn't war result in more war?'_ She wondered. _'Could there really be an end to such an endless cycle?'_ She didn't know for sure, but she knew one thing.

She had to have faith, in them. In Miz, and her other fellow Ancients, in the people she had help protect since they found this rock, and most importantly their future leader Zim.

' _One of greatness.'_ She thought with a smile. _'The brains have named you well.'_ This much she knew for sure. One day that greatness would bring them peace.

It just had to!


	5. Next on Invader Zim

Next on Invader Zim Author's Notes: Oh boy just when you thought things couldn't get more chaotic the Irken Ancients have finally decide to take responsibility and are launch war against their children. However, little do they know their one salvation is in danger! The Tallest have re-cloned a berserk Koi in hopes of eliminating the enemy once and for all. What will this mean for Zim, and the rest of the Renegades? And what kind of consequences will it have for our world?

 **Tune** **in** **next time to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to Kebarton! Thank you for the creation of Kornelius Newton, and Elma Hathaway. This episode would not be possible without them.

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

Season 1- Episode15: It Came from Outer Space, will be up on March 1st

 **Episode** **Summary:** A creature is loose on the streets of Dib's home town, and its presence starts to make the other Irkens act strange. Meanwhile Dib notices that Zim's behavior has gotten more blizzard, he begins to search for answers. Can he find what he's looking for before it's too late?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :) 


End file.
